Ford Puma
Ford Puma (русск. Форд Пума) - легковой автомобиль производившийся компанией Ford с 1997 года по 2002 год, и предназначался для продаж в Европе. Конвейер для производства располагался в Германии, в Кёльне. Описание марки Идея создания спортивного автомобиля малого класса возникла ещё в конце 1993 года. Конструкторы построили на массовой платформе спортивное купе, дизайн которого был полностью разработан на компьютере за 135 дней. Для сравнения, обычный срок составлял не меньше года. За базу взяли Ford Fiesta IV, котороую удлинили, полностью изменили кузов, доработали подвеску до спортивной, усилены пружины, добавлен более мощный стабилизатор поперечной устойчивости спереди, на 30% была увеличена жёсткость скручивамой балки сзади, увеличили свесы и увеличили угол наклона ветрового стекла. В целом получился интересный автомобиль в фирменном стиле New Edge, а создание Ford Puma обошлось компании более чем в $66 млн. Салон На торпедо и панели приборов установлены белые шкалы приборов и вставки под алюминий. Передние сиденья удобны, с боковой поддержкой, но сзади места получилось мало, даже для людей среднего роста. Комплектация Ford Puma комплектовался 4-х цилиндровм 16-клапанным инжекторным двигателем Zetec SE объёмом от 1,4; 1,6 и 1,7 л., мощностью от 90 до 125 л.с. (форсированный 1,7 л., стоявший на Racing Puma был мощностью 155 л.с.). Объём увеличиливался расточкой цилиндров (диаметр 80 вместо 76 мм) и удлинения хода поршня (83,5 вместо 76,5 мм). Впервые Ford использовал в двигателе механизм газораспределения с изменяемыми фазами, разработанный совместно с INA Motorenele-mente Schaeffler KG. Стоит отметить и 5-ти ступенчатую механическую короткоходную КПП, которая выдавала плоскую характеристику крутящего момента, 85% которого обеспечиваются в диапазоне 1500-6750 об./мин. Полуоси привода передних колес имели равную длину, что улучшало устойчивость Ford Puma при резких ускорениях, особенно в поворотах и при перестроениях. Сцепление оборудовано гидравлическим приводом. Расход топлива составлял 7,4 л/100 км. Особое внимание конструкторы уделили устойчивости Puma на влажном покрытии при высокой скорости. Между крайними положениями руля - 2,9 оборота, диаметр разворота - 10 метров.Тормоза спереди дисковые вентилируемые, сзади остались барабанные. Низкопрофильная резина на широких дисках предлагается только одного размера - 195/50, а в стандартную комплектацию входит четырёхканальная ABS. Объём багажника 240 литров, и со сложенными задними сидениями - 750 литров. Завершение выпуска Puma продавался в Европе до 2002 года, и Ford решил не заменять эту модель другой маркой малого купе, а просто модифицировал до двухместного Ford StreetKa, на базе Fiesta так же как и была Puma, который унаследовал подвеску и трансмиссию Ford Puma. Следующее поколение A new Ford Puma is rumored to be launching in 2009, a year after the new Fiesta based on the Reflex concept car shown in the Detroit Motor Show in 2006. A new Capri will follow in 2010. Награды *Top Gear (BBC), назвала Ford Puma машиной 1997 года, за управляемость и непередаваемые ощущения при вождении. *В 2001 году - Как Лучший Спортивный Автомобиль Года - Ford Puma 1.7. *В 2004 году - Как Лучший Спортивный Автомобиль Года За £10,000 - Ford Puma 1.7. Клубы Клуб любителей Ford Puma Клуб владельцев Ford Puma Москва и Россия Puma Категория:Автомобили 1990-х Категория:Автомобили 2000-х cs:Ford Puma de:Ford Puma en:Ford Puma es:Ford Puma fr:Ford Puma it:Ford Puma nl:Ford Puma pl:Ford Puma pt:Ford Puma simple:Ford Puma